Phan: Did I tell you, I love you?
by onedayill
Summary: Dan has a girlfriend, but he finds out Phil's in love with him, and he's in love with Phil. (2 endings)
1. Chapter 1

**Phil's POV **

I'm alone again. Dan left about an hour ago with his date. He's been dating her for about 2 weeks now. I know it may not seem long, but every minute he spends with her... Every minute it hurts me more. Every time he goes out with her, I wait a few minutes after he leaves the flat. Then I go to the bathroom, and lock the door, just in case. I open the cabinets under the sink, move the supplies from underneath the sink, and find this little box. In the little box, there's a razor.. I take the razor out, and slit them against my wrist. It's painful at first, but then I feel this relief. It feels nice. Shortly after, I feel pain again, but it's worth it.  
Since Dan left again, I might as well go to the bathroom, and grab the razor. I know it's bad, but what else do I have to live for? Dan's dating this girl, all the fans like Dan much more. The only reason I'm still alive, is because of Dan. But he's dating this girl now, I don't need to be here anyway. I was making my way to the bathroom, when I heard the door click. I stop for a second. I hear the door open, then close. Then I hear the keys fall on the counter, and I heard a loud sigh. Should I come out and face Dan? Or just hide in my bedroom, like I have the past few days. "Phil?" Oh, too late.  
I must've been standing in the hallway, contemplating my thoughts for too long, since I didn't even notice Dan standing in front of me. "Phil, you okay?" I looked up "Yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking." Dan chuckled a little "In the middle of the hallway?" I looked back down, trying to think of something to change the subject "What are you doing here? I thought you went out with your girlfriend." I said kind of coldly. I didn't care. Dan chuckled again. Damn him "Why? You don't want me here?" I looked up and stared at him "She's not my girlfriend, she's just someone I've been going out with the past few days. It's not getting serious or anything..." That didn't make me feel any better. There was another moment of silence until Dan sighed, then he said "She cancelled on me, she said that she ran into one of her old schoolmates, and she wanted to catch up with them." I looked back at the ground "Oh." I start to walk away, I don't know where, just anywhere away from Dan. Then I hear Dan's footsteps behind me, so I stop walking, again. I turn around, and then Dan gives me this angry glare "Oh? Just, Oh? What the fuck is the matter? Am I not allowed to date girls? Am I not allowed to come back to the flat after a date has been cancelled? What the fuck is your problem? Ever since I've started going out with her, you've been so cold towards me. What the fuck Phil." I just stared at him, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know how I felt at that moment. I felt anger, and sadness, it felt like such a mystery. I hated it, when Dan yelled at me. It made me feel horrible. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I didn't want Dan to see me crying. So I ran past him, pushing him aside. Then I started running towards the bathroom. Once I got in, I shut the door and locked it. I didn't care if Dan was home or not. I ran to the cabinets, and started frantically pushing the items inside, until I found the little box. I heard Dan knocking on the door, and then slightly yelling "Phil! Phil, please unlock the door." I grabbed the razor, then I stood up, so I'd be facing the mirror. I rolled up my sleeves, and put the razor against my skin, it was a little painful at first, but then I could feel all my problems, just running out with my blood. I closed my eyes, just for a second. I could feel the tears run down my face, as I pushed the razor deeper into my wrist. That was the last thing I remember.

_The next day_

I woke up on the bathroom floor. I didn't remember anything that has happened at all. I didn't even know where I was for a few minutes. I looked around, and I saw the bloody razor near me. I must've fainted. I looked at my wrist. It was covered in blood. I could feel myself starting to get woozy again. I slowly got up, and then washed my wrist. It started stinging, a lot. I looked around the bathroom a little bit, then I found a bandage I could use to wrap around my wrist to keep it from bleeding anymore. I picked up the razor from the floor, and then washed it. After I washed it, I put it in it's box, and hid it again. I wasn't sure if I should leave the bathroom or not.  
I opened the door, and walked out of the bathroom. It seemed bright. I must've passed out till the next day. I was scared of running into Dan, I don't exactly remember what had happened last night, but I remember that we got into a fight. The reason why I ended up cutting my wrist.  
I walked to my room, and decided to change clothes, since I was still wearing the clothes from last night. I walked out of my room, and passed Dan's room. His door was left wide open. I decided to take a peek, to see if he was in his room or not. I didn't see him. He's probably in the living room.  
I walked towards the living room, once I got near the entrance, I started walking very slowly. I was scared to run into Dan. I finally walked in there. He wasn't there either. I checked all the other rooms earlier, he probably went out. Maybe he went out with his girlfriend. The thought of it made me shiver, I wanted to go into the bathroom, and cut myself again... But I didn't feel like passing out at the moment. I decided to sit on the couch, and watch some television. I stared at the tv, until I noticed that everything started getting darker and darker and darker, until everything went black. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't care. Everything was peaceful, and quiet, and felt relaxing. I felt much better than what I have felt the past few days. Did I die?

**Dan's POV**

I decided to leave our flat for a little bit. I needed the fresh air. I felt bad for yelling at Phil earlier. But Phil has been acting cold lately, and someone needed to tell him that. I felt really bad when tears started falling down his eyes. I just wanted to hug him, and tell him everything was going to be okay... But it was my fault that he was crying. Why am I so stupid and heartless?!

I had to call her up, and tell her that it's over. We haven't been exactly dating, since it's only been two weeks. But I would choose Phil over anyone, if Phil doesn't like any of my dates, I shouldn't date them. I could never stand dating someone who Phil hated, or someone who hated Phil.  
I grabbed my phone, and dialed her number.

"Hello?"  
"Hey... I need to tell you something."  
"Sure, anything."  
"I... I think we shouldn't go out anymore, you're a great girl, and nothing's wrong. I just, I don't feel anything, and I think it's best for both of us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay... I don't know how to respond to this. I just... Um.. Okay, bye Dan."

The line went dead. I felt bad for breaking up, I can't handle doing that. It hurts me to break up with someone, but nothing would've ever happened, so it's better to break it up before anything happened. It could've been much worse.  
I've been walking around for about 2 hours. I guess I should head back to the flat, and see if Phil's okay.

I finally made it to our door, I put the key in, and went into the flat. "Phil?" No response. Hmm that's weird. I took my jacket off, and put it on the hanger "Phil?" I yelled a little louder. No response. I went into the living room, to see Phil sitting on the couch, sleeping. Okay, good. He didn't leave. Then I realized that something didn't seem right. I took a little closer look at Phil... Oh my God! He isn't breathing! "Okay, don't panic. Just.. Take Phil to the A&E. He's probably still alive. Oh my God. Did our little fight last night... Did he kill himself?" I took another look at Phil, and out of nowhere, I started sobbing. I sat on the couch, and hugged him tightly. It felt so... Different. I started sobbing into his lifeless chest. I can't believe I was the the reason Phil's dead.

_**Oooh, should I continue the story?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil's POV**

Everything here... It's so perfect. Everything is just so colorful, and bright. I feel so happy, everything is so...painless. I took a look at my wrists. No cuts! I must be dead! It's weird. I should've gone here a long time ago, It's so much better than seeing your best friend becoming someone you love, and see them fall in love with someone else. Dan... I completely forgot, Dan. Whenever he wasn't with a girl... He was so nice, funny, we always got a long... or most of the time. His dimples are so beautiful, I... I miss him, I don't want to leave him, but I'm dead. No! I start sobbing, in the middle of the world of happiness. Then I hear someone else sobbing. I start feeling really dizzy, everything around me is spinning. "What's...Going...On?" I feel the whole world start getting darker. I feel myself fall to the ground.  
I feel something on my chest, but I can't see anything, I can't lift up my arm. I'm so confused. I feel... pain... I open my eyes, and take a huge gasp of air. I look around the room, everything's blurry. After a few minutes, I'm slowly starting to see everything clearly again. I realized that there was something on my chest, so I look down. I see Dan, sleeping on my chest... I don't remember him coming in, was I dead when he came in? I don't remember anything. I slowly attempt remove myself from underneath him, but Dan just holds on to me tighter. I start to feel really warm and fluffy inside. Then I heard Dan mumble incoherently. I looked down, and smiled at him "Dan?" He just snuggled, and mumbled. "Dan" I said, laughing a little. I couldn't stop from blushing. "Dan!" I said a little louder. He removed one of his hands, and rubbed his eyes "What" he said, still trying to wake up. I just sat there, looking at him. Dan sat up, and looked at me "What." I smirked, "Did you notice anything?" He looked at me confused, and it immediately hit him "OH MY GOD!" He hugged me "You're alive!" He said as he started crying. I was a little shocked, I don't think I've ever seen Dan actually cry. I hugged him back. After a few minutes of hugging, he looked at the bandage, which was falling off. Then he looked at me, and he asked "Phil? Did you... Cut yourself?" I froze. I-I didn't know how to reply to that. Dan looked up at me, teary eyed "Did you cut yourself?" He said a little more sternly. "I-I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I saw tears streaming down his face "Wh-why?" He said through his soft sobs. It broke my heart to see Dan cry. I could feel tears streaming down my face "I..." *_Bzzz*_ I heard a vibrating sound "What was that?" I asked as I was looking around. Dan reached into his back pocket "I think that was my phone" he said, He turned on his phone, and I guess he got a text. He read his text, and looked up at me. I couldn't tell what he felt like, but he wasn't happy. "Is everything alright?" I said a little worried. "Um, yeah. Everything's alright. I just.. I'm gonna go take a shower really quick." He got up, and went to go take a shower.  
I wonder what that text said..  
I got up from the couch, and something, something made me want to go to Dan's room. I walked slowly around our flat until I reached Dan's room. His door was left wide open, I slowly peeked into his room, just to make sure he wasn't still in it. He wasn't. I went in, and looked under his bed. Nothing. I looked underneath his covers, looked underneath his pillow. I looked everywhere around his room. I didn't find anything. Why was I even looking in his room anyway? I saw a small pile of clothes on the ground, it was the clothes he was just wearing today. I dug through it, and I found his phone. I really know I shouldn't be doing this! But I had to. I really needed to find out what that text said. I turned on his phone, and put in his password. I opened the messaging app, and the last text was from his girlfriend.

**"Hey, I know our little talk didn't go well earlier... I know, I have to get right into it. I think I'm in love with you... Do you think you could come over later on. I think we need to talk about it."**

_**Okay, so chapter was a little short. I'm just kind of getting into the story. I have a good idea, I'm just thinking about how to write it... Hope you enjoyed this chapter though..^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan's POV**

I just got out of the shower, and I'm pacing around the bathroom with my towel on. What just happened? First I thought Phil was dead, all of a sudden he's alive? And then my ex girlfriend texts me saying that she LOVES ME!? I should just go to her flat, and tell her that I don't love her, and we're not dating anymore.  
I started looking around the bathroom for my clothes. "Where are they?" I said as I was searching through the cabinets. Don't ask me why, I just needed to find my clothes. Then I remembered "OH! I must've left them in my room!"

I walked out of the bathroom, and went into my room. I saw Phil sitting on my bed, with his head down low, so I couldn't see his face. "Hey Phil." He didn't look up or respond "Are you alright?" He shook his head a little. I noticed he was holding something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I sat down next to him "Phil, you can tell me" I rubbed his back. He shook his head again. I gave him a small friendly hug "Phil, you can't hide this from me forever, I'm going to find out." He looked up, and looked straight forward. I could tell he was crying. Then he turned towards me, he was holding my phone. He threw onto my lap, and got up. Tears were streaming down his face again "Go tell that to your little fucking girlfriend! And while you're at it, you might as well tell her you love her!" He shot out of the room, crying madly. I'm not going to let him hurt himself again. This time, he could actually die, and stay dead.  
I immediately put on my clothes (Considering I was still in my towel) and then chased after him. He was already in his room, and his door was shut. Then I heard a click. He must've locked the door. I slid down, and sat in front of his door. I still have to go to her house and tell her that I don't love her and that it's still over. "Phil?" I yelled out a little. Why was it bothering him so much that we were dating in the first place? "Phil" I said a little louder. I need to talk to him, and explain everything. "Phil, can you please open the door and let me explain everything?" I got up, and tried opening the door. No luck. I remembered something my dad told me when I was younger. We would always steal some of my mothers pins, and my dad said we could use them to unlock doors. But we don't have pins in the house. I could use a needle, but I don't sew... I started walking around the flat. I decided to go into the bathroom. Maybe my girlfriend- ex I mean. Maybe she left some pins inside my bathroom. I looked all over the sink, on the floor, in the shower. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I looked all over the house, and I couldn't find any pin, or needle, or anything small like those.  
I went into the bathroom one more time, just hoping to find anything. I looked all over the sink. I guess I was so used to seeing this, that I completely missed it! There was about 3 bobby pins, just laying in the corner of the sink. I grabbed one of them, and ran to Phil's door. I put the bobby pin in the little hole inside the doorknob, and I tried finding the small button. *click*. found it. I slowly turn the doorknob, and opened the door. I slowly walked into his room.

I saw him laying facedown on his bed, sobbing. Good, at least he hasn't attempted to kill himself.  
I slowly walked towards him. I sat on the edge of his bed. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how to. I've never seen Phil cry, and it hurts me a lot to see him like this. I slowly lifted my arm, and softly patted his leg. I felt him flinch. I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that. "Phil, please don't cry" I said as I was patting his leg. "I don't know what to do anymore" he spoke through his sobs. I could barely understand him. It hurt me so much to see him cry. "Phil, could you at least sit up. Please?" He was hesitant at first, but then he slowly made his way up, until he was sitting up. His face was completely red, covered in tears. It broke my heart seeing him like this. I got up, and sat right next to him. I hugged him, and squeezed him tight. "Shh, don't cry." I slightly rocked back and forth, I didn't know what else to do to comfort him.  
After a few minutes, he slowly stopped sobbing. He was still crying, but he wasn't sobbing anymore. I pulled away from him, and looked at him. He looked right into my eyes. After a few seconds, I asked "Why are you crying?" I noticed his eyes were starting to well up again. I just pulled him closer to me, hugging him again. Clearly, he wasn't ready yet.  
After another few minutes, I pulled away from him. I looked at him again. He was hesitant, but he looked at me too. "I... I don't know why. I mean it's just a girl. I really don't understand why, it just... It hurts me to see you with her... And then, when she said she loved you. I couldn't take anymore, and I..." He looked down, and took a breath. He looked back up at me, and continued "I um... You're going to hate me once I say this, and I know you're not going to leave me alone until I tell you... But I uh- I think I like you. There, I said it." He took another breath, and his eyes were starting to tear up again.  
So much was going on. Did my best friend just tell me he liked me? I never thought of that. I never thought of being... Gay.

I looked at him, I could feel tears streaming down my face. I didn't care. I embraced him, and squeezed him tightly. He seemed hesitant, but he softly wrapped his arms around me too. I softly whispered in his ear "Don't worry."

After what felt for an hour, but was only for a few minutes. Phil pulled away from me. He looked at me, still teary eyed "So, does this make things really awkward around us? I'm really sorry." I looked at him, and chuckled a little "No, no it doesn't." Phil smiled a little, for just a second. "But it's not like it matters anyway. It's clear that you don't like me 'that way'" Phil sighed, looking down. I don't like him that way... Do I? I'm not gay or anything... I still like girls. Am I bi? No.. No way. I can't like my best friend, can I?  
Phil just stared at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't know how to reply.  
"I-uh-I, I'm really lost with my words. Lately I've noticed that girls.. Don't really catch my interest, neither do boys. But you... You seem different. I don't know why, I don't know how. I just got a girlfriend, because I thought I didn't have an interest in girls, cause I haven't been with one for a few years. But nothing changed. I still wasn't interested in girls." Phil smirked a little. "So you, um.. There might be a small chance, that you..." I chuckled a little "A small, tiny, little bit."  
Phil practically jumped at me. He hugged me tightly. I could hear him sniffling again.  
I felt all warm, and happy inside. I didn't realize how much I liked Phil, that I liked him at all "that way". I'm happy that I found out.

"I'm really happy. Like, really happy. I really want this to last longer... But I need to go to Melanie's house (My ex-girlfriend), and tell her that we broke up." I said as I was pulling away from Phil's embrace. "Broke up?" Phil asked, looking genuinely confused.  
"Yeah, I broke up with her this morning. Seeing how upset it made you last night. I had to." Phil smiled again "Awwww, you really did that? For me?" I held his hand "Of course." I Kissed it, then got up from his bed. I fixed my clothes "I'll be back, in about half an hour to an hour, depending how it goes." Phil sighed, and then got up and walked to me "So, what happens. Are we just going to act like this never happened? Or are we... Together?" I slightly grabbed his arm, and brushed it down, until I reached his hand. I held his hand, and intertwined it with his "What do you think?" Phil made that cute little squeak sound, then he smiled "I'll miss you." I squeezed his hand "I'll miss you too. See you soon." I brought his hand up, and kissed it. I smiled, and left the room. I went to my room, and grabbed my phone. Then I went to the living room and grabbed my coat from the coat hanger, and grabbed the keys. I guess I have to go now. I opened the door, walked out, and then closed it.

_A lot of walking later_

I finally made it to Melanie's flat. I knocked on the door. I'll admit it.. I was pretty scared. The door opened "Hey" She said flatly. "Hey" I replied, trying to avoid eye contact. "You can come inside" she said as she was moving out of my way. "Uh.. Thanks" I said as I went inside.  
Her flat was pretty nice. I've only been in it about 3 times, since we were always at my house, or we went out. She had a wood flooring, with tan walls. We walked to her couches, and sat across from each other. "So.. Um about that text earlier" I said. It felt really uncomfortable to be near her. She brushed her hand through her hair "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me right now for telling you I love you, and saying it over text. I tried calling you earlier, but you wouldn't reply. I know we've been only dating for 2 weeks, but I felt this special connection, and I haven't felt it with anyone else, at all." She sighed, and looked at her feet. "I don't hate you.. I just don't feel whatever you feel."  
She stood up "Look Dan, I don't know why. I'm just being stupid right now. You're the only guy who makes me feel like this! And I don't know how to explain it!" She started crying. Oh my God, what am I supposed to do.  
I stood up "Melanie, don't cry. It's not your fault." Tears were streaming down her face now. "Yes it is! It's all my fault! I always fuck everything up!" I didn't know what to do... I just hugged her, and shushed her, and told her "it'll be fine. Stop crying." I hate being a nice guy. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. We were still embraced, which felt really awkward to me. I immediately let go of her. I brushed my hand through my hair "I kinda have to go now.. I have to meet up with a few friends" which was obviously a lie. She ran up to me, and put her hands on my chest. She stood on her toes, and then kissed me, just a small peck. Then gave me a quick hug, and said "Okay, I'll miss you." I walked out of her flat, and leaned against the wall. What just happened? I thought I went there to breakup with her, not to fucking make up with her!

Oh God, Phil.

_**Ahhhh, hoped you liked it.. The end part wasn't as good as I wanted it to be... But I wanted to post it already, and I couldn't think of anything better.. Mehhh ENJOY IT^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Ughhhh I've been having horrible writers block. I couldn't think of anything at all! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter though..._**

**Phil's POV **

I was sitting on my bed, taking in what happened. I can't believe that really happened. I told him the truth, and he didn't run away. I got up, and went to the living room. I sat down on the couch, and turned on the television. I can sleep for a few minutes before Dan comes back. I decided to close my eyes, and I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up to Dan opening the door "Hey" I said as I was sitting up. "Hey" he said flatly. I stood up and walked towards him "Is something the matter?" He looked away from me "There's something.. I don't want to hide anything from you." I stopped walking, I just stood there "What is it.." He looked down, then looked into my eyes. His eyes were teary. "I'm really sorry, I tried to. I really did." I walked closer to him "Tried to do what?" Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry" I hugged him "Everything will be okay.." He pulled me away. "I don't deserve you." He said as he was wiping his tears "Don't deserve me? What are you talking about" I chuckled a little. "Please don't hate me." I looked at him and smiled "I could never hate you." He looked down again "I don't want you to cut yourself, and potentially kill yourself!" I hugged him again "I promise I won't. Now can you just tell me already?" Dan sighed and tried to pull me away, but I just held him tighter. I've been waiting for a long time to hold him like this. I'm not letting go any time soon.  
"I... We... I went to Melanie's house to tell her that we were broken up, and nothing was going to change my mind. Then... I don't know what happened. But she was crying and next thing I knew.. I was about to leave, and then she kissed me.."

I froze. So.. he hasn't broken up with her yet? What if he does love her back and he just pitied me, so he played along and said that he liked me too. So much things ran through my head at the same time.

"I knew it, you hate me. I told you I wasn't good enough for you." Dan pulled away from my frozen hug, and walked away. I just stood there.  
Instead of going to his room, Dan went to the couch.

"I don't understand.. Why couldn't you break up with her? Do you.. love her?"

He was about to sit down, but he just stood there staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Love her?! I could never love her! She... How could you ever say that I loved her! Phil, I want to be with you. Not her. You. But I fucked things up, and now..."

I ran up to him and hugged him "You promise?" I mumbled into his chest. "I don't love her, I want to be with you. I promise." He said as he rested his head on top of mine. Everything here felt perfect.

"So... Are you going to tell her?" I said, still snuggling his chest.

"Yeah, probably the next time I see her."

"Okay.. What do you think about watching a movie, or something?" I said as I was looking at him.

"With her?" Dan asked.

"No! With me! You know.. Something we can do together!"

"Sure" He said, smiling back. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad...

I walked to our box filled with DVDs. We never bothered to put it away yet. Dan went to make popcorn.

"Hey, do you want to watch Scream 4?" I said as I was looking through the DVDs.

"Anything you want" He laughed "But do you want to watch it?"

I heard him make an overdramatic sigh "Phil! I've done enough today. Just choose anything you want to watch. I'll be fine with anything you choose."

I smiled to myself "Okay, Scream it is."

I put the disc in, and sat on the couch. Shortly afterwards, Dan came in with the popcorn. He put the bowl of popcorn on my lap, and sat right next to me. I pressed play, and the movie started. I felt Dan put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to Dan. I never wanted this moment to end. Everything felt.. Perfect.

During some of the scarier scenes. I would always hide my face in his chest. I love horror movies even though they scare me, but I knew I was safe since Dan was here with me.

**_Next day_**

I woke up, looking around. At first I was confused, I completely forgot where I was. Then I realized, Dan and I must've fallen asleep during the movie. I looked up at him and smiled. I kiss his cheek, and got up. I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast, I hope Dan will enjoy it.

I decided to make pancakes, since I've done it before.  
I was almost done with making the pancakes, I wanted to try flip the last one. So I was about to flip it, when I felt someones arms wrap around my waist. I heard someone whisper in my ear "Good morning" It tickled. I giggled a little "Morning Dan. I hope you'll enjoy the pancakes" I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder "Of course I would."  
Everything started to get blurry, and I had a hard time standing. "Uh.. Dan.." I felt my self fall backwards. Luckily Dan was there to catch me. Dan grabbed the pan, and put it on the counter.

"Phil, are you okay?"

Everything started getting darker and darker. No, I can't let this happen.  
I felt Dan pick me up, and carry me. I was barely conscious by the time he put me on the couch. I felt him grab my hand.

"Dan.. Don't.. Lea-" Everything blacked out.

**Dan's POV**

"Dan... Don't.. Lea-" were the last things Phil said. "Phil! Phil! Don't leave me!" I started sobbing. I need to get him to the hospital! I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed A&E  
"Phil, just hang in there, everything will be alright." I said. Shortly afterwards I heard Phil mumble.

"Phil?" I asked. Then I heard Phil mumble again.

"Phil? Please.. Oh God.."

"D-Dan?"

"Phil!" I grabbed Phil, and hugged him tightly.

"Dan? W-what h-ha-happened?"

"Phil! You passed out again!"

"I did?"

"Yeah... I think we should take you to the hospital.. I think it might have to do with your cuts.." I let go and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I just... I don't want anyone to know." He said as the tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"I promise I won't do it anymore! Just please don't make me go to the hospital!" I hugged him tightly. "Okay, fine. But if it happens again, I'm taking you there."

He sighed "Okay..."

After a few minutes of hugging, I bit my lip for a second, and then I smirked "Hey, we've never been out on a real date yet. How about tonight?" Phil looked stunned for a second, and then he had this huge smile on his face "Of course!" He threw his arms around me, and squeezed me tightly.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was kind of uneventful.. But I have an idea, so the next chapter is gonna be like, 10 million times better than this one! (I hope) I'm gonna try finish it and upload it before the end of the weekend.  
**__**I must've be delirious when I wrote this, Dan's POV: "Dan looked at me and bit his lip, dear God." (I fixed it now though)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm a few days late... I hope this makes up for it!^-^**_

**Phil's POV**

The waitress just took us to our table. I can't believe I finally get to go onto a date with Dan! I feel so complete now.

"Thank you" Dan said as he took his seat.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then I felt Dan grab my hand, and hold it. I couldn't help but smile.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Dan said as his smile was growing bigger. I just wanted to pounce on the table and kiss him right then and there.

But I didn't.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." I said as I was staring into his eyes. I saw him chuckle a little.

"You mean everything to me, I want you to know that." Dan said as he squeezed my hand tighter.

My heart just melted.

**Melanie's POV**

My friends and I were outside, waiting in line.

"So I heard Dan and you got back together?" One of my friend's asked me.

"Yeah, he told me it was over, over the phone. But then he came over to my house, and we straightened things out, and we're back together!"

"Oh my God, you guys are like, the cutest couple EVER!" Another one of my friend's squealed.

Shortly afterwards, we went inside the restaurant and found a table that fit 6 girls.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to go to the ladies room." I excused myself, and was making my way to the bathroom. Until I saw Dan sitting down at one of the tables. Strange, I didn't know he was coming here. He was there with someone, but I couldn't tell who it was.  
I decided to stop by and say hi to him.  
I was walking towards him, and then I noticed. He was there with Phil. What the Hell? What's he doing here at the restaurant with Phil? That Phil is such a wimp.

**Dan's POV**

"Phil... There's been something I've been wanting to do for a while now. And now that we're together..." My voice trailed off.

"And now that we're together?" Phil smirked. Damn his smile.

I grabbed his hand, and laced it with mine. With my other hand, I grabbed his chin and pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips touch. Everything felt perfect. His lips were warm and soft. They felt so.. Perfect.  
I squeezed his hand tighter, I didn't want to let go of him, he was just so-  
A scream interrupted my thoughts. We broke our kiss, and looked around. I looked to the side of me, and I saw this girl in a semi-formal black dress that stopped a little above her knees. She had blonde hair. At first I didn't recognize her. About 2 seconds after I looked at her I realized. It's Melanie. Oh shit.  
Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Me-Melanie, it's not-"

"Shut up, you inconsiderate dick! Fuck you!" She moved her hair from her face and then ran out of the restaurant.

I stood up from the table.

"Dan..." Phil looked up at me.

"Phil... Look, let me try fix this."

He looked down and mumbled

"Yeah, okay."

I leaned over the table, lifted his chin and kissed him.

"Stay right here, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, giving him another peck.

"Okay" Phil said with a huge grin on his face.

I ran out of the restaurant. She couldn't have gone far. I looked around for a second. I saw her sitting on a bench outside of the neighboring store. I slowly walked up.

"Melanie..."

"Shut up, you dick! I don't want to talk to you!" Well that's nice of her.

"Melanie, I just need to clear things up." I said as I was slowly walking closer to her.

"No, you- Why couldn't you just tell me 'Oh hey, before dating me, I just want to warn you, that I'm fucking GAY!'" Ouch, that hurt.

"Melanie, let me speak." I tried sitting down onto the bench, but she hit me and then stood up.

"Shut up Dan! You're just an insensitive prick. Why couldn't you just tell me instead of breaking my heart?!"

"Okay, shut up and let me speak!" I started to stand up.

"No! You can't just-"

"I wasn't done speaking! I went over to your flat to tell you that it was over. I had to break up with you over the phone, because I didn't have the heart to do it in person! When I went to your flat you, I went there to tell you that it was still over. Instead, you somehow... I don't love you, I never will, because I'm in love with Phil." I took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. I can't believe it, I just admitted that I love Phil.

"You-you what?" I heard a male voice speak. I turned around.

It was Phil.

"Oh shit, Phil- I-" I couldn't speak. I was literally lost for words.

"You... Love me?" He stood there.

"I.. Phil. Yes Phil. I love you. I didn't want to say anything, because I thought I'd be rushing things.."

"I... You love me?"

"No Phil. I was just joking when I was pouring out my_ feelings_." I tried saying it jokingly.

I heard a stomp behind me. I turned around and I saw Melanie crying even harder.

"While you guys find out you love each other, I'm just standing here, heartbroken. Finding out the guy I love is in love with someone else. That's... Great.. Just great."

I looked at Phil, and then at Melanie. I was torn. Phil just found out that I loved him, and Melanie just found out that I'm with Phil. I looked at both of them again. If I help Melanie, Phil would never forgive me. But if I go to Phil, Melanie would've never heard my full explanation, and who knows what'll happen.

I mouthed the words to Phil 'I love you'.

I... Ran to Melanie, and hugged her. I said it soft enough so only us two could hear it

"Melanie, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of breaking your heart. I know it'll be hard, but you'll have to accept the fact that I love Phil. You'll find a great guy, I promise." I kissed her forehead, and let go of her.  
I turned around and I saw tears falling down Phil's face. Then he turned around and started running the opposite direction.

I felt Melanie grab my shoulder, "Go get him, I know he loves you too." I smiled "Thanks for understanding." I turned back around and chased after Phil.

"Phil!" I yelled as I was running. Damn he's fast.

I was chasing him for about 10 minutes now.  
He stopped at the crosswalk, since the light was red and he had nowhere else to go other than to turn back around.  
He held onto the light pole, looks like he was tired.

"Phil!" I yelled again, I was about 3 yards from him.

"Leave me alone Dan!"

I ran up to Phil and hugged him tightly. He tried so hard to get out of my grasp.

"Dan! Just leave me alone! You clearly don't understand that you can't play around with my feelings."

I looked up "Your feelings? Phil I told you I loved you, you don't think I meant that?"

He managed to get out of my hug and take a few steps back. "You told me you loved me, and then you had a choice. A fucking choice between Melanie and I. And you chose Melanie! Do you know how much that fucking hurts! Yeah I thought I loved you too, but you choosing Melanie over me? I can't."

I laughed a little "Did you even hear what I told her? I told her that I love you, and that she'll find a great guy for her, but that great guy isn't me."

There was a moment of silence, nothing made a sound at all. Phil looked at the ground, he didn't look up at all.

"Phil, please believe me."  
He put his hands in his pockets "I just.. I don't know if I can trust you."

I felt the tears pouring down my face. It hurt a lot to hear that Phil couldn't trust me.

"Phil.. I love you. I wouldn't throw that word around to anyone. Why can't you believe me." I tried wiping the tears away, but they were too much.

It started to rain now.  
I fell to my knees and started crying. It hurt me so much.

"Dan..." I heard Phil walking closer to me. I didn't need this anymore.

I heard Phil sit down next to me. "Dan, don't cry."

I looked him straight in the eye, "Don't cry?! You're telling me, not to fucking cry?! You just told me you don't trust me, and you don't want me to fucking cry?! What do you want me to do? Jump around in glee, because you don't trust me?!" I cried even harder. It's not like it matters, it's raining anyway.

"It's not that I don't trust you."

"Phil! You told me yourself that you don't know if you can trust me!"

I started punching the cement ground, it doesn't matter anymore. They guy I love doesn't trust me. Now I know why he cut himself.

"Dan!" Phil grabbed my arms, and held them, so I couldn't punch the ground.

"Phil! Let go of me, I can do whatever I want!" I tried getting out of his grasp.

"Dan, don't hurt yourself."

"It doesn't-fucking-matter." I finally got out of his grasp. I looked at my knuckles, they were bloody and really sore.

"I don't get it. Why are you still here with me, I'm not chasing you anymore, you were free to leave me. That's what everyone does." I looked down at the ground.

"Dan I'm not going to leave you. I promised I'd always be with you."

"Phil, you told me you can't trust me."

I felt him grab my cheeks and made me look at him, and then he kissed me. I started melting into the kiss- wait no. I pulled out of the kiss, "What the fuck, Phil?!"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Dan, I love you too. I do trust you too. It's just that thing with Melanie. It scared me." I looked at him for a second "Phil, I told you. Nothing is happening or will ever happen. I love you, not her. I'm yours and always will be."

I looked into his eyes for a few seconds, then grabbed his chin and kissed him.  
We stood up. Phil grabbed my hand "Promise?" I grabbed his other hand "Promise."  
I let go of his hands and put them on his shoulders. I brought him into another kiss. It slowly got deeper and deeper.  
I smiled for a second. "What?" Phil chuckled a little. "Nothing, I'm just happy I have you."  
He turned us around and put his hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my hand around his waist. "Come on, let's go home, Dan."  
I kissed his cheek "I love you." He looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips, "I love you, I will always love you and be with you. I'm never leaving you. I promise I'll trust you. Dan... I will always, for the rest of our lifetime. Even when we're dead. I will always be yours." He squeezed me tight.

**The End**

_**A/N: Probably a really cheesy ending!:P I couldn't think of anything else.. and it was either, cheesy ending, or one of them getting into an accident, and who knows what would've happened.. I hoped you enjoyed this story though!^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

_**A/n: Well, I don't know if this is exactly and alternate ending, but it's a different ending... I do what I like, and I like make different ending, so I make one. Lol**_

**Dan's POV**

I was chasing him for about 10 minutes now.  
He stopped at the crosswalk, since the light was red and he had nowhere else to go other than to turn back around.  
He held onto the light pole, looks like he was tired.

"Phil!" I yelled again as I was about 3 yards from him.

"Leave me alone Dan!"

"Phil! Please! Just listen to me!" I said as I was choking on the air. This is why I don't run.

"Dan, I'm tired of your bullshit! I wish you could understand that not everyone is as lucky as you. Everyone loves you. What about me? I'm not like you, not everyone loves me."  
This broke my heart. I can't believe Phil thinks no one loves him.

"But, Phil. I love you. What about all our fans? Your parents? Pj, Chris, all of our friends?-"  
"See! Exactly! OUR friends. I don't have any other friends, other than OUR friends. You have friends that I'm not exactly friends with. But I don't have any friends that you don't know well. Everyone loves you! I'm just this worthless piece of shit. I bet if I die, sure people will be sad, but it's not like it'll last long. They'll probably get over it a day afterwards."

"Phil! I can't believe you'd actually think that!" I said as I was slowly walking towards him.

I looked up at the traffic light, it turned green.

"I'm sorry, Dan. You deserve better." He walked towards the green light. I just stood still, what was happening? He started walking across the street, and then... I heard car brakes screeching against the road, then I heard a loud bang. Oh dear God.

"PHIL?!" I ran to the street. There was blood everywhere. I picked up Phil's body. "Oh God. No no no no no. This can't be happening. No, Oh my God. No. Nothing was supposed to happen. We were supposed to have a fun time, eat dinner. This wasn't supposed to happen." I was sobbing, tears were falling out of my eyes nonstop. The person got out of the car "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I looked up at them "Call someone!" They went back into the car and looked for their phone and then called the A&E.

At the hospital

I was sitting in the waiting room. It's been a few hours but I couldn't stop myself from crying. I still can't believe this actually happened. I grabbed my phone and started looking through some of my pictures. I swiped across the screen, as I was looking at pictures of Phil and I. Here's one when we were at the park. We were sitting on the bench making a funny facing pointing to the hobo behind us that was making the weirdest poses. We thought it was so funny, so we took a picture of him behind us. Oh, here's another one. It was a picture of Phil and I, and there were a lot of boxes of chocolate surrounding us. It was Valentine's day. and he went to the market and bought more than 20 boxes of maltesers since they were having a sale.  
I started crying as I was looking through the pictures. I just found out I loved Phil, and this was supposed to be our special date. And now it's horribly ruined.  
"Dan Howell?"

I looked up "Yes?"

The nurse walked towards me "You're here for Philip, Lester. Correct?" I stood up "Yep"

The nurse shifted her weight and sighed "This... This is hard for me to tell you. But..."

I could feel my eyes burning.. No... "But what?!'  
I could see the pain in her eyes "Phillip took a bad fall and has a severe concussion. His chances of survival through the night are slim; When the car hit him it cracked most of his ribs, puncturing his lung. He has fractures in both of his legs and isn't concious yet. I am very sorry.""

I fell back into my seat. "No.. This can't be happening." Tears were streaming down my face "Wait, you said there was a slim chance he's going to make it. A chance is still a chance! He'll make it, I know it."

The nurse shifted her weight again and sighed "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I know there's a small chance. He's lucky to have survived this long. His rib cage was repaired, but during the crash it punctured his lung. He can't breathe on his own... We're going to moniter him overnight, but if his condition doesn't improve quickly, he won't have much time. We suggest that you say goodbye to him."

I slowly sat up from the chair. I didn't know what to do. Can I really handle this? Handle seeing Phil like this?

"Okay."

_**A/n:**__**Ahhhhhhh. This was probably soooo horribly inaccurate ;_; I know nothing about hospitals. Guess who's gonna be a doctor? Not me.  
I know this is really short... I literally wrote this in under 30 minutes. Don't worry, next chapter's gonna be longer.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I know this is kinda short... It's kinda a filler chapter._**

**Dan's POV**

We finally reached his room. Do I dare walk in? Do I really want to go in and see his lifeless body?  
Fuck it. It's Phil. I told him I'd always be there for him. So this is me.. Being here for him.  
God, I miss him so much. I could feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes again.  
I grabbed the door and opened it.

I let out a small gasp "Oh my God"  
I ran to his bed, falling to my knees. I started to sob, tears falling down my face. I didn't care if there were people around, the person I loved was barely alive.

He looked so different. His entire body was even paler than what it usually is. Apparently that's possible. He seemed so lifeless. There were all these cables connected to him, he was wearing an oxygen mask. It was so weird seeing Phil like that.

"Phil! Phil, if you can hear me, move your hand. Please, Phil! I love you! It's not your time, just.. No. Phil! Please. I love you. Just try your hardest. I know you can. You're a strong person, you'll make it through it. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

I grabbed his hand and cried into it. I can't believe this happened. Just because of a stupid fight.  
I can't believe it. The last thing he said to me was 'I'm sorry, Dan. You deserve better.' No I don't deserve fucking better!

The nurse walked to the door "I'll leave you alone."

I stood up and grabbed a chair and put it right next to his bed. I held his hand "Phil, I told you I'm not leaving you. I'm staying here until you wake. You will wake up. No maybes. You-Will-Wake-Up."

_2 Days later_

I was sitting next to his body. He was still in the hospital. He wasn't getting any worse, but he wasn't getting any better either.  
I stood up from the chair, and started pacing around the room. The fans have no idea about Phil. How am I going to tell them?! Tell them that Phil may not make it. This is so hard.  
I remember that one time we went to the hospital, a few years ago. Phil was there with me the entire time. I was so scared, I didn't know what was going on. He even took a picture of me, so he could show me how I looked like when I was in the hospital bed.  
I'll do that. I'll take a picture of Phil. I'll take a picture of him, so then when he wakes up and gets better, I can show him how he looked like. He'll laugh a little. Make a little remark of how it was possible to be even paler than he was. He'll lift my chin, tell me that it was a miracle, then he'll say 'I love you' and then he'll kiss me softly on the lips.  
No, I'm not in denial. Phil's still alive and he'll stay alive for a long time.

The nurse came in and told me I should go home for a day, take a small break, maybe take a shower. I told her how I wouldn't leave his side. Then she told me if there's any change, even the smallest bit. They'll call me right away. I fought against it, but she won.

I made it back to our flat. It's weird. I haven't been here in 2 days, literally. I stayed in the same clothes since our date. I haven't taken a shower, I ate hospital food. I told Phil I wouldn't leave him. He has to wake up for this. He's never seen how dedicated I was to anything.

After I took a shower, ate some real food, and got ready for the day. I decided to make a video for the fans, tell them what's been going on.

I didn't feel like working really hard on it, just a short webcam video.

I clicked record.

"Hey guys..." I looked away from the camera, took a big breath, then looked back.

"I know you're probably expecting some funny video. And I'm really sorry for bringing down your mood." I sighed "But I have something really important to tell you."

I took another breath, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "So um..." a tear fell down my eye. I wiped it off "Oh God, you probably think I'm a pussy or something now." I chuckled a little.

"Okay, so... I know I should've told you, and it's been hard on me. I just didn't feel ready, I still don't." Another tear fell down my eyes. I didn't care anymore

"So... Recently. About 2 days ago. Me and Phil were at a dinner. Something happened, which I won't talk about right now. But he started running. I chased after him. I got him to stop and talk to me for a little bit. The he walked across the street..." Tears were pouring down my face, I couldn't stop it "I'm sorry" I covered the camera, and wiped my tears away.

I took another breath "He um... He walked across the street, and um..." I looked around the room, trying to calm myself down.

"The driver wasn't paying attention to the light, or how fast they were going... and they um..."

I started sobbing "I'm sorry guys." I stood up from my seat and went to get some tissues. I'll cut this part out later.

After I calmed down. I went back to the computer, which was still recording.

"Okay..." I sighed "They... They hit Phil, and he's in critical condition. The doctors said they don't think he'll make it. There's a slight chance, like a a really slim chance that he'll make it. They said that he was supposed to die the next morning afterwards, but he didn't. He's still alive, but he's still the same. Not worse, nor better." I let everything out in one breath. The tears started falling down my cheeks again.

"I'll promise to keep you updated on everything that's happening. I still can't believe this even happened. Phil didn't deserve this..." I looked down... Took another breath before the tears fell down my face, and immediately stopped the recording.

I edited the footage really quickly and uploaded it to my YouTube, 'You guys need to know this...'

I grabbed some stuff like my laptop, my phone charger, and a Totoro for Phil.

He's gonna really be happy when he wakes up and sees Totoro.

_**A/n: I was literally crying while I wrote this, like, seriously. I have no idea why, my life has been feeling depressing lately ;_; I'll try make the next chapter less depressing, and longer.*note* I didn't proofread the chapter, or anything. So if there's any spelling errors or some part of the story doesn't make sense, I'll fix it... When it's not 3 in the morning.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! AHHHHH! Sorry for any mistakes.. I should really stop writing in the middle of the night so I can actually proofread these... ANNND Sorry for not updating in a while... I couldn't think of anything that would be decent ;_; ENJOY!**_

**Dan's POV**

I walked into his room. "Hey, Phil."

No reply.

I put the the stuff on the table and grabbed Totoro. I put it on his bed. He'll be so happy. "So I got you Totoro. I know how much you loved it. Love, I mean. I wanted to bring your lion, but I couldn't find it." I chuckled a little "Funny, usually I see that guy everywhere."

I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the chair next to Phil.

Hmmm...This chair feels strange, there's a few bumps in it. Probably just the cushion.  
I was scrolling through tumblr, chuckled a little at some of the pictures. Told Phil some of the tweets everyone's been tweeting.

"So, Phil-" I was cut off by the beep on the monitor.  
I looked up at it.

"Oh my God." I softly whispered to myself.

Flatline.

I ran out of the room yelling at all the doctors to help Phil.  
Soon enough two doctors and a nurse ran into the room. They wouldn't let me in. I had no idea what was going on. Phil isn't going to die. I know it.

I was in denial... Wasn't I.

I paced outside of the door. I'm not leaving here until I know what's going on.  
I slid down the wall next to the doors. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I started to sob. This can't happen.

About half an hour later

"Dan Howell?" The doctor said as he was stepping out of the doors.

I looked up, then immediately stood up. "Yes?"

"Your friend Phillip..." I felt the tears streaming down my face "What about him?!" I yelled.

"It's okay, don't cry"  
"Don't cry?! My best friend, my boyfriend, the guy that I'm in LOVE with, is dying. And all you can say is... Don't cry?!" I yelled. I couldn't help it. I can't believe it... He's gone.

The doctor cleared his throat "Please let me speak." I scoffed.

"He's fine. His heart stopped, but we have him stable again. I think he's going to make it. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think he might make it."

I looked up at the doctor. He's fucking with me, isn't he. "Then why did his heart stop?!"

The doctor kept calm. That's amazing, I obviously couldn't do that. "Somehow the tube that was transferring the blood was blocked. But it's fine now."

I leaned against the wall "You better not be fucking around here." Okay, that was just rude. God, I need sleep. "Sorry." I sighed.

"But I don't get it, why all of a sudden he's getting better. He was supposed to die two days ago."

"Well you know... Sometimes there's miracles. None of us have any idea how he made it. But he did, and I think that's all that should matter at the moment."

I ran up to the doctor with a sudden change of heart and hugged him "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I let go of him "So he's going to be okay?"

"Like I said before, I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I think he will."

I jumped up and down like an excited 10 year old girl. What's the matter with me.

"Um... Can I go inside?"

"Sure, but be careful."

I slowly walked inside the room. Oh God... I was the reason Phil's heart stopped! That's why the chair was so uncomfortable! I must've sat on one of the tubes! Oh my God.. I feel horrible.

I went to the chair and checked it before sitting on it. I grabbed Phil's hand "You hear that? The doctor said he's pretty sure you're going to make it! Isn't that great?!"

I grabbed the laptop, opened it, and decided to make another video for the fans.

I hit record

"Hey guys!" I tried not being too cheerful, I didn't want them to guess how Phil's doing.

"So... I guess you can tell by the walls behind me... I'm at the hospital." I sighed.

"So... Being the clumsy guy I am.. I accidentally sat on one of the pipes that transfers the blood... And his heart stopped." I hid my face behind my hands "Please don't kill me! I feel like such a horrible person! Considering I've actually killed him! But wait. Before you cry... The doctors came in and fixed everything, they pumped his heart, and he's alive again! I guess he can go around telling people he's died three times now..." I quickly covered my mouth. Oh, God. I didn't mean to say that. Since he used to cut himself, he's fainted, and died. Twice. The fans don't know that he cut.. I can always edit the part out...

"Um... Anyway. The doctor said that he's pretty sure Phil's going to make it! Yay!" I did a little cheer dance.

"I'll update soon, tell you how Phil's been doing."

I stopped recording.

I decided not to edit the video and post it just like that. If they ask about his two earlier deaths, I'll just wait till Phil's better and have him explain it himself.

_**7 hours later**_

It was around 10pm now. Phil still hasn't waken up.

So many people have tweeted me, asking about Phil, asking about his earlier deaths. I decided to just close the computer and ignore all the message. I put the computer away and then looked at Phil, "My God, Phil. Wake up already so I don't have to eat hospital food" I chuckled a little.

Still no reply.

Why can't the be like a movie?! Why can't Phil wake up and he's perfectly fine. I wish movies could be more realistic.

I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. I started thinking about everything we did together. I missed that.

"Hey, Phil. I know you're unconscious and stuff, but I really miss you, and I really want you to try hard. I know you can do it. If the people in the movies can, you can. When you wake up, I'll help you with everything. I'll throw away all the razors so you don't cut yourself. I'll help you with anything! Please! Please wake up."

I felt a small tear slowly making it's way down my cheek.

I took a large breath.

"Please, Phil. I love you."

My free hand wiped my tears away as I softly sobbed.

Then out of nowhere, I felt his hand squeeze my hand a little. I immediately opened my eyes and looked at Phil "Phil?!" I smiled.  
He softly mumbled something, I couldn't understand it. "What did you say"  
I stared at him, looking for any movements.

"Mm love you too" He whispered softly.

I felt another tear fall. But it was different. It was a happy tear.  
"Phil!" I yelled a little. I hugged him, immediately letting go, scared of hurting him.  
Then I saw his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Dan?" He whispered again.

"Stop crying. I hate to see you cry." He squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Oh, Phil!" I softly hugged him, not letting go. "These aren't tears of sadness, anymore. I'm crying because I'm happy you're alive!" He froze for a second, then hugged me back. "I'm happy you're alive too."

_**A week later**_

We were sitting in front of the camera "Are you sure you want to do this? Since you just got out of the hospital a few days ago." I grabbed my hand "I'm fine. If we don't do this now, I'm scared we'll never do it." I sighed and then quickly pecked his cheek. He smiled at me, then leaned over to the camera and pressed record.

"Hey, guys!" I waved to the camera.

"So, I bet you were probably worried about Phil... Well no worries, as you can see right here. He's alive! Yay!"

Then Phil looked deep into the camera "Unless I'm secretly a ghost.. Pretending to be alive. And then I'll eat your hair in your sleep." He tried giving the camera a serious face, but started laughing when he realized how much I was laughing.

"And people say we're mature adults" I chuckled.

We made weird faces into the camera, until Phil mouthed the words 'ready?'  
I nodded.

"So... I guess we have to tell you now..." I was scared, scared to death. I didn't know how the fans will react. Happy? Angry? I didn't know, and it scared me.

I was about to speak but Phil interrupted me "We're together now!" He held up our hands, showing that we were secretly holding hands the entire video. I could feel my cheeks turning into this deep shade of this pinkish, red color. "Yep" I softly nodded.

Phil started speaking again "I hope that you guys won't treat us any differently than before. We're still the same people we were before you watched this video. The only difference is... We're together now." I started smiling uncontrollably. I looked at Phil and then he noticed I wasn't paying attention to the camera and turned his face towards mine. "I lov-" I was cut off by Phil kissing me. I smiled into the kiss, realizing that the camera was still recording. I pulled away, wishing I didn't, but I had to. I smirked into the camera "If you want to see rest of this video, go to redtu-"

"Dan!" Phil covered my mouth.

"What!" I tried speaking, but his hand made it sound like mumbling instead.

"Baby's could be watching!" He stared at me, looking serious.

I moved his hand from my mouth, "We can teach them what love means, then" I winked towards the camera.

He chuckled a little "Shut up, Dan." I grabbed his cheek and pulled him in, for another kiss. I reached my hand towards the camera, trying to find the button to stop recording, without looking. Then Phil starting laughing and pulled away from the kiss. He stopped recording and then turned off the camera.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Wha- Phil. Where are we going?" I stumbled as he pulled me towards his bedroom.

He smirked at me and pulled us both onto his bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I didn't want this to be something we would regret.

"Dan, I've been ready since the day we met."

"Well, okay then." I grabbed his chin and kissed him. I kissed him like I'll never see him again. Like it was the last kiss we were going to share together. It started to get deeper and more passionate. We slowly laid down, not breaking the kiss. We we're laying on our sides, as hour hands got tangled in each other's hair. I broke away from the kiss for a short second "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Phil replied by grabbing my chin and pulling us into another kiss. He softly whispered into my ear "All the time, even if you're not actually saying it. The way you look at me, the way you smile, your kisses. I can feel how much you love me, and trust me, I love you, just as much. If not, more." We both smiled until I pulled him in for another passionate, deep, kiss.

**THE END**

**_A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending.. I need sleep... Hope you enjoyed it though ^_^_**


End file.
